The present invention relates to an applicator tip and a cosmetic applicator provided therewith.
Cosmetic applicators are known in the art. A known cosmetic applicator includes a storage container and a capillary applicator tip which is impregnatable with a solving medium and extends outwardly beyond the storage container through an opening which is formed as a guide opening. A lead sealingly closes the storage container and is removable for use of the applicator. During application of coloring cosmetics, surfaces of skin, fingernails or toenails are often colored in undesirable manner. Especially when an inexperienced person applies coloring cosmetics, it is often required to release the colored skin or nail parts from previously applied cosmetics before a new cosmetic application. Wool pieces or cotton bars, or so-called Q-tips impregnated with a solving medium, are as a rule used for this purpose. However, they do not provide for the possibility to exactly remove the previously applied cosmetics.
German patent application P No. 3,202,435 discloses an applicator which is formed as a cosmetic cleaning device with a capillary tip, which is suitable for desired application of a solving medium. The capillary tip is formed as a fiber wick with a circular cross section and an end produced by an inclined cut. The known capillary tipes, for example formed as fiber wicks, have the property that during the production of the strand the radially outer zone in which the fibers are connected with one another by synthetic plastic adhesive is denser than the radially inner zone. This increased density leads to the fact that the radially outer zone possesses a high strength so as to provide a certain hold to the tip. However, this also possesses the disadvantage that, in the radially outer zone, almost no passage of the liquid to be applied takes place. As a result of this, at the inclined end of the tip, and particularly at its apex, only small quantities or no solving medium at all are available. This especially disadvantageous when the user turns the tip so that the denser outer zone lies on the skin.